Iona (MySims Islanders Wii)
Iona appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. She is a typical resident and lives in the Apartments on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Iona is a very mysterious resident on Sims Island. Most people seem to judge this girl far too quickly, resulting in not very many friends. But who is this girl really, and why doesn't anybody know anything about her? Perhaps you'll be able to uncover those secrets surrounding her ... Tasks Task 1 – Take a Seat Requirements: Couch with 20 Black Rose, Coffee Table with 5 Raven Introduction: Hello there, I've heard you're making things for people. Since moving in, I've had to improvise my Living Room. Could you make me the appropriate furniture please? Hint: The Beach and Gardens are areas of interest to you ... Completion: I'm impressed; this is some really nice furniture. Well done, name. If you wish, you may take a seat ... Reward: Couch Blueprint, Coffee Table (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – The Damaged Dresser Requirements: Dresser with 20 Jack O’Lantern Introduction: Now, please don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those girls who are obsessed with fashion and all that, but I need a new Dresser. My other one's falling apart, literally! So, would you mind? Hint: Sorry name, but you'll have to go back to the Beach again. Completion: Fantastic! This is much better than my other one! I mean, thank you. It's much appreciated. Reward: Dresser Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 3 – A Tale of Paris Requirements: Bookshelf with 12 Spider, Ornate Chair with 5 Tiger and 5 Raven Introduction: You've shown some very good skill here name. I know I must come across quite mysterious, but one thing I do talk about is my love for Paris. There was quite an interesting story once there and I've wanted to chase it ever since. You know what? If you make me a bookshelf, I'll go and search for the book. Hint: Dig deep in the ground, for the essences to be found. Completion: Now, I've got the book about Paris and the story about Phantom R. I'm prepared to lend it to you as long as you give it back in perfect condition. Though you’re one of the most trustworthy Sims I've ever met, I've got no problem there! Reward: Bookshelf Blueprint, Ornate Chair Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hello, I'm Iona. You may continue what you're doing. Before you start doing Tasks for Iona *Well ... *Yes? *I think DJ Candy is rather talented, don't you? After all Tasks have been completed for Iona *I once started this really popular RP once called “The Do-Whatever-You-Want RP”. It was actually a real success! *I know I've probably told you this many, many times before, but I LOVE Rhythm Thief. Phantom R is soooooo nice! *“Do not fear darkness. It's like a soft, silky blanket—cool and comforting in the night” is what one of my long-time friends told me once. *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *I've heard you're delivering something to that robot in the Jail. I don't have much to do with him but I've heard some funny stuff about him so watch your back ... }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff